Every day, people experience discomfort and pain in various parts of their body, and particularly in their feet when their work, habitual sport, or leisure activity creates a situation in which they must stand, walk or run for long periods of time. Such resulting discomfort and pain may be relieved by personal cooling devices that have considerable limitations. Currently, there are no personal cooling devices in the prior art that can assure an equal distribution of its actual cooling temperature across any and all contours on which it is overlaid, either hands free on the body or on any orthotic or insole already in the footwear, since such devices are not thin enough or flexible enough to fit in a person's footwear with an orthotic or insole already in place. Since the personal cooling devices of the prior art fall prey to gravity's pull based on their free flowing liquid contents, they are, therefore, not able to provide equal distribution of their actual cooling temperature in any orientation regardless of the pull of gravity.
Typically, personal cooling devices of the prior art are also not designed solely to provide actual temperature cooling to an affected area. In addition, they are also typically not designed in the most elemental form and structure, unencumbered by features that require additional components and actions by the consumer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,015,728 discloses a footwear insert in the shape of a foot including an array of dimples in a bottom component to hold various chemical reactants. A container is filled with a liquid chemical reactant. When the liquid is released, it reacts with the chemical reactant held in the dimples. This liquid mixture is free to flow within the footwear insert which results in a non-equal distribution of cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,453 discloses a therapy pad with variable heating or cooling control which uses removable layers to control a level of temperature from the pad. These additional layers limit the flexibility of the therapy pad by making it much thicker and typically not suitable for use as a footwear insert overlay. Thus, there is a need for a personal cooling device for the body and one that is particularly suitable for use on one's feet, which should be disposable, economical and provides a self-contained solution as well as being ultra-thin and very flexible in order to not only fit inside footwear that already includes an orthotic or insole of any kind, but be capable of providing and assuring equal distribution of its actual cooling temperature, regardless of the pull of gravity and in any orientation, across all varying contours of any surface on which it is overlaid, whether hands free on the body or over an orthotic or insole which is already in the footwear.